Finally
by dress-shoes24
Summary: “Look, I know he’s a little rough around the edges. So he looks different. So he’s older. So what? I love him. I know I do. I have never felt this way about anyone. He’s incredible. Don’t take away from my happiness, Ange. Just be happy for me. MEMAS


Finally

By dress-shoes24

"I love you, Alicia." Alastor Moody said to his mirror. Alicia had graduated some two weeks ago, and now, he felt, was the time to persue her. He had watched her longingly since he had met her in Diagon Alley buying her books, before the year he was due to teach. **That worked out well**. He thought gruffly. Butin the past couple of weeks when he had really gotten to knowand love her. Not just the her looks, and the mindless lust he had for her, but her very soul.

"I love you Alicia!" He repeated, in a different matter.

"I'm sorry?" Said a voice from behind him. It was her, Alicia Spinnet, the love of his life, standing in the doorway to his room innumber 12 Grimwauld place.

"Oh, nothing!" He said quickly.

"Mr. Moody, I thought I heard you say—"

"No, you didn't, I haven't _said_ anything." Alastor growled defensively. Alicia's breath had caught in her throat. Had he really said what she thought he had said? Alicia had fallen in love with Alastor when she had joined the Order two weeks earlier, in which she had gotten to know him.

"Oh. I guess I was hallucinating, then?" She said sarcastically, hoping desperately that she wasn't.

"Must've been. I mean, I said stuff but nothing of importance, I mean…I…well, no I didn't say anything." Alastor glared at her over his deformed nose.

"Oh, well…dinner will be done soon, I'll save you a seat." She said walking out, and paused, "I mean, next to me." Alastor's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, fine that will be fine."

"Great." Alicia said smiling to herself.

"Oh and Alicia, I would like to talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course…Alastor." Alicia said as she left.

**She used my first name**. He thought dreamily.



"Alastor." Alicia said, as he entered the kitchen and sat sat down next to her.

"Hello." He growled. His heartbeat quickened as we watched her, unknown by her, out of his magical eye.

"What are you looking at?" Alicia asked, noticing that the beautiful blue of hismagicaleye was hidden beneath his wonderfully dark skin.

"I'm just watching the turkey in the oven." He lied quickly, averting his gaze to oven, where the turkey sat sizzling in the oven, much like his emotions. When the turkey and potatos went onto the table, they started eating. Fifteen minutes went by, Alicia trying to hold in her feelings, but they were coming to her voicebox like vomit, when she couldn't hold it in any longer!

"Alastor! I—" She noticed people staring at her, "I need to speak with you after dinner." She said more calm.

"Yes of course." Alastor said a small smile on his face.

"What's was going on with you Alicia?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said, "Just a man."

"Someone Moody knows?"

"Yes, yes. In fact he knows him better than anyone else."

"Really? Who is this man you speak of."

"Huh? Oh no one."



"You wanted to speak with me Ms.Spinnet." Alastor stated.

"Alicia. Please."

"Alicia." Alaster repeated. His hands trembled and he attempted to calm the strong desire to reach up and tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" She trailed off. "That…" Her heart was beginning to beat faster and faster as it burned inside her. He was moving closer.

"Yes?" He urged her. Their lips were inches apart and itching to make contact.

"Alicia?" They heard her best friend Angelina Johnson yell form a distance.

"Alicia? Where are you?" She called again. Alicia regained composure.

"See you around, Alaster."

"Wait!" He called not really knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes?"

"Alicia!" Angelina called again.

"We'll talk tomorrow, right?" He asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

"Of course." She replied, a new wave of butterfly engoulfing her navel.

"Till tomorrow, then." He growled, his gruff nature back, though his eyes, both of them, were looking entencely at her.

"Tomorrow." She replied.



The next day came around and Alastor woke up quite excited.

"Today's the day Alastor!" He said to himself formulating what he's going to say to the girl he's wanted to marry since he met her. "How about, Shut up! Just kiss me because I love you Alicia! No, too…just no, Alicia, I love you more than air. Yes! Perfect! Romantic and will make her fall in love with me too!" He walked out of the room, and said hello happily to every person and portrait he saw.

"Alastor, your in a good mood today." Said Minerva McGonagall.

"Well Minnie today is a fine day."

"Minnie? You haven't called me that since school." She said.

"Yes, I recall. When we were dating. Dreadful days those were."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Well, goodbye _Minnie" _He said walking away.

"Minnie?" McGonagall mumbled. It was then that Alaster realized what an idiot he must be making of himself. He had to keep it cool. But love did that to him. Especially the love of a beautiful, talented, clever, witty, young, fresh out of school witch like Alicia. Her laughter, her smile, her very presence made him feel like a small child. How he loved her. How he loved her.



Alicia had been in her bathroom for the past hour, and Angelina was beginning to guess that more was going on than Alicia was letting on.

"Spill." Angelina said.

"What?" Alicia replied, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Who's the guy?" Alicia couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to tell her.

"Alastor." She said, a dreamy expression crossing her face.

"Moody?" Angelina exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes." Alicia said.

"You're…you…"

"Look, I know he's a little rough around the edges. So he looks different. So he's older. So what? I love him. I know I do. I have never felt this way about anyone. He's incredible. Don't take away from my happiness, Ange. Just be happy _for_ me. It finally happened for me. I **_Finally_** found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him."

"Fine Alicia, you do whatever you want."

:

Alicia walked to Alastor's room, excited and happy.

"Alicia, hello wonderful for you to come." Alastor said quietly.

"It's my pleasure." She said as she walked in.

"Alicia I just wanted to tell you that…that…I l-love you!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She said her eyes twinkling.

"I love you Alicia Spinnet."

"I love you too Alastor Moody!"



As the years passed their love blossomed. They felt that they could never be parted. It was a stormy afternoon that they were **_Finally_** sealed together as Man and Wife.

"I love you Mrs. Moody." Alaster whispered.

"I love you Alaster." Alicia cried silently for joy. "So much." And they set off toward their new and happy life together. **_Finally._**


End file.
